As is pointed out in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,464, there are a number of attributes and/or features which should be possessed by a venturi device for a fabric dyeing apparatus of the above-described type. The device should be rapidly and easily mountable within and in true concentric relationship with the venturi housing of the apparatus. It should accurately control the preselected angle at which streams or jets of dye liquor impinge upon the fabric rope, since otherwise the rope may not be propelled at the desired rate, or might be damaged by the fluid jets, and/or might release an excessive amount of lint or the like into the dye liquor. In addition to other undesirable consequences, the latter result is undesirable since excessive lint may clog the venturi device, and additionally necessitates more frequent cleaning of filters associated with the apparatus, either of which requires removing the apparatus from operation while the necessary maintenance work is performed. Since excessive twisting of the fabric rope about its central axis may also damage the fabric and/or create a jam requiring removal of the apparatus from operation for maintenance, the venturi device should also minimize any tendency of its fluid jets to undergo spiraling or similar movement imparting twist to the fabric rope.